1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in methods of and apparatus for repairing junctions between sewer mains and laterals. Such sewers may be sanitary systems or stormwater systems, which are both in service and buried in the ground.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many of such junctions have been installed in a non-professional way; laterals (i.e., branch pipes) may have been connected to mains by hammering a hole into the main. In any case such provisional made junctions/connections may be subject to exfiltration of sewage/water or infiltration of groundwater and require repair and sealing. Repairs may be done by digging down to the faulty junction to replace whatever requires to be replaced or to introduce "No-Dig" technology by doing the repair with apparatus to be introduced to the location of repair via an inspection shaft and the communicating main.